<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сердце by Landavi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152821">Сердце</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi'>Landavi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Heartbeat Kink, Loneliness, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Танатоса железное сердце... Ну, было.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сердце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Извините, я попытался впихнуть все хедканоны в одно полотно.......</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холодно.<br/>С потолка текла вода. Холодные капли то и дело падали на лицо; за те три секунды, что она скатывалась куда-то вниз, она превращалась в кусочек нетаявшего льда. Танатос складывал капли, похожие на шарики с иголкой, в стороне от себя. Думая, он не мог не заниматься чем-то параллельно, чтобы мысли были чище: теребил одежду, ходил туда-сюда, гладил острие косы или вот, складировал капли. По окончании дум их набиралось с небольшую горсть. Танатос давил их, замёрзшие капли жалобно скрипели, мстительно тыкались в ладонь до крови, а потом умирали.<br/>Можно ли пойти против своей природы? Нюкта родила их с братом не богами-ремесленниками, не правителями, не чувствами - она родила их явлениями, обреченными навсегда быть только самими собой. Гипнос никогда не комплексовал: ну да, спит в любую выдавшуюся минутку, да, гордится этим по-своему (по-дурацки), да, не стесняется спать под носом у Владыки и все у него замечательно. Мечтал ли Гипнос о бодрости, зелёных полях, по которым можно носиться, по лесам, в которых можно спрятаться и беспробудно пить с сатирами, лапать дриад и нимф за пышные груди? Если и да, то он отлично это скрывал, комар носа не подточит. Но Танатос был другим.<br/>Он ощущал жизнь лишь тогда, когда забирал ее. Он был похоронной песней, падальщиком и последним вздохом. Танатос уже почти забыл, как она, жизнь, должна выглядеть до того, как он ее отберёт.<br/>Он был другом Загрея с того самого момента, как тот появился на свет, но не замечал, погрузившись в себя, что источник жизни всегда находился рядом с ним. Однажды Загрей шлепнул его ладонью по плечу - и Танатос ощутил такой жар, что позорно вздрогнул. Не пристало богу смерти дрожать от прикосновений - но с тех пор в нем началась борьба, и он никогда не мог уследить, кто побеждает на сей раз. В конце концов, у него было много работы - достаточно, чтобы не думать о Загрее постоянно; достаточно, чтобы забыть о нем вовсе - вплоть до момента, пока этот паршивец не решил слинять из Царства.<br/>И хотя никто не говорил ему, что нектар опьяняет не хуже вина Диониса, однажды Танатос осушил все склянки, принесенные Загреем, и мир стал чист и ясен, как никогда. <br/>Может ли тот, что рожден для холода и смерти, чувствовать жизнь и тепло? Гипнос наверняка не задавался такими глупостями, но Танатос был не такой.<br/>И после того «однажды» он взломал все свои внутренние замки. Коса была остра, как всегда - зря он, что ли, с таким упорством натачивал ее после каждого похода в мир живых? Сердце, не знающее стука, сотканное из чистого железа, которого не пробовал Гефест, было холодным и покорно лежало в ладони. Танатос бросил его о стену; та, не выдержав божественной силы, раскололась и осыпалась, но сердцу было плевать - оно само по себе олицетворяло Танатоса, его безразличие ко всему (лишь видимое?) и твердость.<br/>Тогда Танатос взял его, смел ладонью каменную крошку и, как кукушка яйцо, подкинул в комнату Загрея. Среди беспорядка он надёжно спрятал сердце, прикрыв рану темной материей. Она не зарастала, но и не болела. <br/>Вскоре нектар и амброзия выветрились. Танатос ушел работать.<br/>- Где твое сердце, сын? - спросила всевидящая, всезнающая Нюкта.<br/>- Очевидно, не у меня, госпожа, - ответил Танатос. Мать молчала.<br/>Время шло, и люди умирали, и люди смотрели, как трупы врагов текут по рекам, и люди становились врагами, и становились трупами, и не было этому конца - его и не предполагалось.<br/>Мир пошатнулся внезапно. Сперва Танатос ощутил щекотку, затем - что-то, чему не мог дать объяснения. Вспоминалось прикосновение, оставленное Загреем ещё в детстве, но усиленное во сто крат. Что это было? Почему? Откуда?!<br/>- Ты странно выглядишь, братец, - сказал Гипнос. - Как будто сейчас умрёшь.<br/>Эта шутка показалась ему смешной.<br/>Через день Танатос на непослушных ногах - от бессилия - пришел в покои принца. Загрей сидел на кровати и перекладывал его сердце из руки в руку.<br/>- Теперь я могу сказать, что это ты тут бардак устраиваешь? - спросил он с улыбкой. Сердце в его ладонях содрогнулось.<br/>- Полагаю, это твое, - добавил Загрей, встал, снял с Танатоса накидку. Серебряные волосы играли бликами. <br/>Черное бесстрастное зеркало отражало две фигуры - и что-то живое, в чем Танатос не мог угадать то, с чем проходил в груди всю жизнь. Железо пело; оно было похоже на дышащий цветок, который Загрей, ничтоже сумняшеся, вложил обратно в грудь. Ухнув, сердце моментально вросло, а рана затянулась.<br/>- То есть ты ходил с дырой в груди, а за постоянные ранения осуждал меня. Логичен, как никогда, Танатос.<br/>- Что ты с ним сделал?<br/>- Напоил. Догадайся с первого раза, чем.<br/>Танатос закатил глаза. Потом взялся за черепки на красной хламиде и потянул ее вниз.<br/>Черное бесстрастное зеркало отразило двух любящих друг друга мужчин, а потом скромно подернулось темной дымкой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>